The present invention relates generally to paper cutters. More particularly, the invention is directed to a paper cutter including a cutting board, a rail assembly mounted for pivotal movement between operative and inoperative positions above the cutting board, and a rotary cutting blade carrier assembly mounted on the rail for movement across the cutting board.
The prior art discloses paper cutters of the above type. One of the problems with such cutters concerns providing an indicator for an intended cut which is a precise registration between the indicator and the true cut. If the indicator is independent from the cutter, normal and unavoidable manufacturing tolerances will create a disparity between the two, creating a cutting error instead of giving the precise and predictable results desired.
Another problem is that the cut line should ideally be visible while the paper is unobstructed by any clamp or cutting mechanism, so that the overall image may be clearly seen as it is positioned before the cut is made.
Yet another problem is that many times it is required or desirable to make different cuts in succession which are done by different cutters. The need to change the cutter to make the different styles of cuts takes time and makes that task substantially more difficult.